Rediscovering each other
by missannasophia
Summary: Sandry and Briar totally like each other and they finally discover it when Niko brings news that could take them apart forever. I 4got the discllaimer in 1st chap so i don't own tamora pierces stuff.
1. Sandry and Daja's intro

Helloooo..my first attempt at fic so be nice... DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of tamora pierce obviously as my name isn't taamora pierce  
  
*******(A/N are authors notes..tho I mite not have much)  
  
Sandry.  
  
She sat on her back on the roof of Discipline cottage and thought of her companions working below. It had been several years since the blue pox plague and the four had grown more powerful than ever. "I wonder what we'll do once we're old enough to leave here." Sandry fingered the circle of thread she and her friends had created during the earthquake. "hmmmm" There was also one more thing going on in her head these days and she didn't understand why she thought about him so much. Sandry shifted a bit so she could see Briar working on Rosethorn's garden below. His face was tanned and he was sweating in the summer heat. "He looks quite handsome," Sandry thought, "Briar that is." Sandry didn't realize that her friend, Daja had been behind her watching her think.and more embarrassing still she didn't realize she had said the last thought out loud. "Daja, what are you doing here??" "I know you like him," said Daja, smiling. "Like who, what?"said Sandry confused.  
  
"Briar," replied Daja softly, "Briar Moss."  
  
So..u like???  
  
Briar: I sound sooo cool here  
  
Me: oh whatever  
  
Briar:she likes me she likes me  
  
Me:whatever  
  
Tris:HOW CUM IM NOT HERE???  
  
Me: ^_^;;;;;;;; sowie  
  
Tris: * sends hurricane at me *  
  
Me: ahhhhhhhhh 


	2. Briar and Tris's intro

Next chapter..  
  
Oh last time I forgot the disclaimer so..  
  
I don't own this since obviously my name isn't tamora pierce...  
  
And on with the story...  
  
Briar.  
  
"oh I can't wait till I'm done this! All it is this and every summer is weeding, weeding, weeding," thought Briar Moss as he tugged at the weeds.  
  
Absentmindedly, he looked up, and saw Sandry and Daja looking down at him from the roof. He felt a sudden twinge as he saw Sandry, he ddn't know why but he always felt that way around her. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone before. He didn't feel much like yelling so he reached for them in his mind. Sandry? Daja? Why are you staring at me? Don't you have any work to do? He turned and looked at them expectantly. Surprisingly, Daja grinned and Sandry flushed. Sandry sidled out of view. Well? Demanded Briar through their mind connection. You don't need to know, kaq, replied Daja and she too went out of view. "I wonder if Sandry flushed because.," and Briar realized how he was thinking and he too flushed. "Hi," said his fourth friend and mage in training. "oh hi coppercurls" Briar replied using his favourite nickname for Tris. "oh you know what would be nice," Trisana Chandler said with a grin. "What?" Briar asked. "It would be nice if you blocked out your thoughts of Sandry from me." "YOU CAN SEE MY THOUGHTS???" yelled Briar. "Calm down Briar, we have a connection since we were brought in together, and you have to block it" she said. Then, as Briar blushed a deep crimson, Tris added, "Don't worry, I've known you like her for a long time," she reached for a breeze and brought it down on them. "I, what? "oh c'mon" Tris urged. "Alright, alright but you better not tell her, or else you'll become a weed like all of these here." "Uh oh..I gotta go Briar, See you at dinner!!"  
  
He watched Tris as she left. So she thought he liked Sandry. Was that why he felt so awkward around her?  
  
U like??????????? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tris: thanks for putting me in story.  
  
Me: *nervously *.ur welcum 


	3. The start of the plan

Heyyyy. Srri I can't write too big of chapters becuz high skool demands a lot of time..so leave me alone. Next to the person who flamed me...u are a voice in someones head so maybe u should visit a shrink or something! Oh and thanks for apologizing but still...  
  
So on with the story...  
  
By the way I don't own tamora pierces creations so u can't sue me.  
  
Alrighty..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day, as Briar went down for breakfast, he met Daja in the hall.  
  
"Hey Daja, " he said, " what's up?" (A/N I kno thts real modern but oh well live with me)  
  
"Hello kaq," she replied smiling, "going down to breakfast like you."  
  
"Alright, then see you." And Briar left. As Daja too started after him, Tris came out into the hall. She smiled when she saw Daja and motioned her over.  
  
" Daja, do you know if Sandry likes Briar. I mean I've known it forever that he is crazy over her. I promised I wouldn't tell but I can't help it!" Tris looked nervously behind Daja's shoulder. Daja's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.  
  
" Wow it's true then, she likes him too, but the've got no clue. I'm no expert at this kind of thing but I think they should know."  
  
"GIRLS!" came Lark's voice from below.  
  
"Coming." They replied. " We'll talk about this later, and then we'll come up with something." Tris added to Daja. And then they ran downstairs. Downstairs, Sandry and Briar were chatting animatedly about something Niko had told them long time ago. Tris and Daja smiled at each other.  
  
" Oh hello you two, where have you been??" said Sandry.  
  
"Oh just upstairs, I'm starved!" replied Daja.  
  
"Well someone is going to have to go to the kitchens and get some food, we ran out earlier than we thought." Rosethorn said as she came into the room.  
  
"I'll go" said Briar delighted. He loved going to the kitchens.  
  
"You can't do it youself, Daja do you want to go?" asked Lark, "or you Tris or Sandry?"  
  
Daja and Tris looked at each other. The perfect chance to make them talk.  
  
"Noooooo, Lark" they chorused together, "make Sandry go.  
  
"Of all the laziest people!" exclaimed Sandry.  
  
"I'm getting old here," said Briar from the door, "Sandry are you coming?" Briar turned a little red.  
  
" Right let me just get something."  
  
"oh Briar, I also wanted to give you something for a long time." She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a metal rose. " It's from the tree I made long time ago."  
  
"Sweeeeet! Thanks!"  
  
"You're influence in it is the most visible so I thought to give it to you." Daja half glanced at Tris. She mind spoke to her.  
  
If all goes well, Sandry will come back with the rose.  
  
You're good, replied Tris.  
  
"I'm here!" Sandry said as she ran down the steps. Half way down she tripped and completely lost balance. Being the only one standing Briar ran forward and grabbed her front. He set her down on the bottom.  
  
" You olay?" he asked.  
  
Review Review Review !!!  
  
How is it??? I don't want to get too cheesy and typical lovestory type so pleeassse tell me if it is going in that direction. 


End file.
